A Reversal of Fortunes
by Konrad von Selle
Summary: Sakura Tohsaka has lived in the Clock Tower ever since her mother had died. She built a new life, making friends, acquaintances, enemies and allies, and pursuing the legacy her father entrusted to her at the expense of their family itself. Now, as the Fifth Holy Grail War begins, she must return to Japan, and there face the shadows of the past in order to step towards the future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

A Reversal of Fortunes

Prologue

" _I'll admit that I was unfair and perhaps even cruel to your sister." The goateed man in red told the little girl in red and black. "Ever since she was old enough to understand the world around her, she was raised with the knowledge that one day she would succeed me, inheriting the power, knowledge, and wisdom of our family, and with it the mysteries and miracles we are capable of bringing into reality."_

 _The little girl was silent, attentively listening to her father. "I will be honest with you Sakura." The man continued. "By all rights she should be the heir. She possesses a flair for the Art you lack, despite the undoubtable effort you've poured into fulfilling your responsibilities ever since I made my decision. Her Five Elements would have been a natural fit with the Jewel Magecraft of our family, even without taking into account the unparalleled versatility of such a gift. In contrast you will struggle to apply your gift to our family's Art, perhaps even necessitating a partial reconstruction in and over time. And yet I chose you to carry on our legacy. Do you understand why?"_

" _No." the girl speaks, her voice soft._

" _It's because the ultimate goal of the magi is to reach the Root." The man says to his daughter. "Compared to attaining that goal everything else is secondary, and no sacrifice is too great."_

" _Father…"_

" _I have sacrificed my responsibilities as your father, and as your mother's husband." he continues. "I have sacrificed our family, our happiness, your sister, and even your smile."_

 _A hand reaches out, caressing the girl's face and sliding down to cup her chin. The man smiles. "You have never smiled at me like you used to, ever since that day so many months ago." He said sadly. "And even your beautiful eyes, are shadowed now. It is painful to see, but I do not regret it."_

" _Father…"_

" _I have placed a terrible burden on you, Sakura." The man said with a sigh. "After all, to carry on our legacy, you must achieve a miracle that surpasses your sister's natural genius. But I do not regret it, because despite the risk born of your unequal individual talents, the legacy you could leave behind is greater. Rin's Five Elements compose the World, but your Imaginary Numbers govern the immaterial. And the Root does not exist on the material plane."_

 _The girl lowers her face, and after a moment her father kneels down to her level. Taking her hands, he places a book in them, followed by a ruby medallion on a silver chain that glowed from within. He smiled sadly at her._

" _I will not ask for your forgiveness," he said. "Instead, as a magus I will ask that you give meaning to all those sacrifices. Do not fail. Carry on our legacy. Be all and the best you can be, Sakura."_

" _I will, father." The girl whispers, and with a short and sad laugh the man leans forward, gently bumping his head against hers. Pulling back, he kisses her on the forehead and hugs her tightly before letting go and getting to his feet._

" _Goodbye Sakura." The man said. "Take care of yourself, and your mother."_

 _With a last wave the man turns and leaves, leaving his daughter to look after him down the road in the afternoon light. And then, her face twisting unhappily, she shouts after him. "Father!" she shouts, causing him to stop and look back at her. "Please, come back. Come back to us, to mother and me. Please, come back."_

 _For a long moment father and child looked at each other in silence, and then the man smiles and nods. "I will." He said. "I will return to your mother and you."_

 _And for the last time in his life, the man beholds his daughter's smile, and blinking away his tears turns away to leave._

" _Liar…you're a liar…you never came back…you left us behind…you left mother and me…father…"_

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…"

The bookish teenager blinked away at the insistent voice and gentle pushing of her shoulder, and she pushed herself off her desk. "W-w-w-what?" she mumbled, rubbing at an eye before picking up her glasses and putting them back on.

"Sleeping at your desk again?" Luviagelita Edelfelt said with a sigh. "That's so unprofessional."

"It's only unprofessional if someone catches you in the act." Sakura Tohsaka said with a yawn. "And technically this is my private research space, isn't it?"

"Oh but I did catch you didn't I?" Luvia asked with a laugh.

"I wonder why it's even called private then." Sakura said, folding her arms on her desk and setting her head back down.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me again!" Luvia said, tugging at a surprised Sakura who yelped as she was pulled out of her chair. "Come on, I've got something to tell you."

"Hey I'm not finished here!" the younger girl protested, clinging to her desk.

"Sure you were, otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping at your desk."

"Fine, fine, just let me finish backing up my data!"

Tugging her arm free and muttering to herself, Sakura turned back to her desk and pressed a button on a metal panel set into the wood. A wafer-thin screen of polished quartz flashed to life, rapidly scrolling with numbers. "This might take a while can you wait?" Sakura asked.

"I'm in no hurry."

Sakura nodded, leaning forward with her hands on her desk, her eyes following the data as it scrolled down the screen. As she waited for her data to finish backing up, her thoughts strayed back to the dream, and she sighed.

" _In light of what's coming it's no surprise I'm dreaming of back then I guess._ " She sadly thought to herself. " _It doesn't make things any less distracting or depressing though._ "

Sakura pressed her left hand against her right arm, but didn't say anything. Neither did Luvia, who was standing behind her and saw the action. Sakura didn't remove the hand though, and continued watching as she was.

Minutes later and the screen flashed a message. Sakura dismissed it, and entered a command. The screen flashed again, and then a metal panel opened, ejecting a cylinder of polished crystal. Sakura took the crystal and closing the panel switched her logic engine off.

"So," she began as she put the cylinder away along with others like it. "What's happened? You aren't usually this excited, or at least don't let it show this much."

"I'll tell you the details over tea." Luvia said with a grin. "But I'll say this much: I've got a contract from a major family – the El-Melloi."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked in surprise, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes!" Luvia said happily. "I'm sure there's a lot of politics behind it, but even then they wouldn't gamble on someone whose skills they can't count on. That family hasn't exactly been doing the best over the past ten years no?"

"I guess not." Sakura agreed, walking across the lab where she opened a safe and placed her memory crystal box inside. "Congratulations."

"Come on," Luvia said surprisingly petulantly. "Is that really all you're going to say? You sound so overjoyed too."

Sakura laughed good-naturedly. "Luvia you're basically bragging about yourself." She pointed. "Until I get the details it's not really something I should be praising you on, seeing as it'll just feed your ego."

"And you're not egoistic yourself?"

"Do I look it?"

"Hmm," Luvia hummed, giving her cousin a once-over. "Point, you look like a librarian, as usual."

"That's entirely my choice and you know it." Sakura said, surprisingly offended. "The look works for me, and it keeps annoying attentions away."

"You don't have to look plain to do that you know." Luvia said theatrically and with matching motions. "Yours truly is an example in that regard."

"And how many prospective suitors do you have to entertain every month?" Sakura asked while putting her research materials in order.

"Ah, you play dirty, bringing something like that up!" Luvia snapped. "Still, that's a good point I guess. Though it's unavoidable in any case. We're both heiresses, but compared to you my name and rank bring greater obligations."

"You're probably right." Sakura said with a sigh. "And I'm probably just putting off the inevitable just like you are."

Sakura sighed again, and closed her desk drawers. "Anyway enough about this depressing topic." She said, taking off her white coat. Walking over to a coat hanger she hung it before turning back to Luvia. "I'm guessing there's more?"

Luvia grinned and walked closer. "You're going back to Japan in a while right?" she asked.

"In a few months, yes why?" Sakura asked before the coin dropped. "Are you telling me your contract is in Japan?"

"Not just in Japan, but in the same city as you: Fuyuki." Luvia said cheerfully. "And not only that, look!"

The blonde girl unbuttoned and then pulled back a sleeve, exposing something that made Sakura's eyes go wide. "So," Luvia said with a business-like smile and tone. "Shall we discuss a possible alliance in light of our _shared_ interests in the coming war, cousin?"

* * *

A/N

I've read a couple of works here and on Beast's Lair about the siblings being switched in their roles, so I decided to give it a go. It's certainly an interesting POD, and one rarely explored. It'll be rather challenging too, seeing as Sakura's lack of any 'normal' elemental affinity makes Jewel Magecraft awkward and cumbersome for her to use, as well as what the Matou magecraft could pull with all Five Elements. And in the latter case, it's natural: Sakura in canon had to be given an affinity for water through her 'training', but even then her magecraft was pathetic without backup from Angra Mainyu. Here though that won't be the case, for either sister, for reasons that will eventually be seen.

I also wish to explore the Tohsaka-Edelfelt connection, which has been confirmed in Fate/Apocrypha. Sakura there is mentioned in passing as having been adopted by their relatives in the Edelfelt Clan (the Matou having rotted away and forgotten entirely in that timeline) and is actually Luvia's partner. Hopefully if they give her an appearance there the artists will remember that she shouldn't have purple hair and eyes, which were given to her by the Matou, and aren't her natural colors.

Well, let's not put overextend this A/N, so I'll finish by giving you three guesses what Luvia's contract involves, though you're only going to need one.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

A Reversal of Fortunes

Chapter 1

Sakura set her teacup down on its saucer, before sitting back in her armchair with her arms crossed over her chest. She and Luvia were sitting in a private room in the Clock Tower, lightly furnished but what furniture there was were of good make: the chairs were upholstered with Spanish leather, the wooden table richly carved, and the simple but elegantly-wallpapered walls decorated with Neo-Classical paintings dating back to the early 19th Century.

Golden afternoon light streamed through the large windows, looking out over the cityscape of London in autumn outside. Luvia took a sip of her tea, and then slowly setting it down on its saucer tapped the saucer a few times. She then looked at Sakura.

"Are you worried about something?" Luvia asked.

Sakura glanced at Luvia and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?" she asked, and Luvia laughed softly.

"In other words," she said. "Aren't I worried that I'm going after the Magus Killer's son?"

"You aren't?"

"I've looked into the matter before signing the contract." Luvia said with a shrug and sitting back as well. "The boy is only about my age. And we know Kiritsugu Emiya died about five, six years ago. That means the boy would have ten or eleven at the time."

"So you don't think Kiritsugu Emiya finished grooming him – assuming this Shirou Emiya was meant to succeed his father not just as the Emiya magus but also as the Magus Killer – as his successor?"

"Unless the boy is a genius then no." Luvia said. "And if he was, then wouldn't we have heard of him by now?"

Sakura uncrossed her arms, and nodded after a moment's thought. "True," she admitted. "If he did succeed his father as the Magus Killer, then we'd have heard of him by now. Or at least, your family would have."

Luvia nodded. "That's my reasoning as well." She said. "With that said, I'm not saying the boy's completely helpless. He'd probably have inherited his father's crest, and was probably taught at least general basics and the foundations of his family's magecraft. He probably inherited the Emiya assets as well. And also,"

Luvia paused, her face dropping slightly in concern. "He's in your city, isn't he?" she asked.

Sakura didn't reply at once. "Two possibilities," she eventually said. "First, it's probably what you suspect. The boy has been able to mask his presence from my substitute as Supervisor, which is worrying in itself, given Zouken Matou is old enough to be my grandfather, and was considered a superior magus even by my father."

"And the second?"

Sakura glanced at Luvia with a neutral expression. "Zouken knows," she said. "But he hasn't reported the matter for one reason or another. Of course, it could be that the matter is well in hand, and there'd be no need to disrupt my life here in London over it if that was the case. He could just inform me when I return to Fuyuki. But,"

"But?" Luvia pressed.

Sakura sighed. "In the worst case you'd be facing not just Emiya and his Servant, but also Matou and their Servant." She said.

"My, my," Luvia said with playful mockery. "Have you such little faith in my talents, cousin?"

"This is no laughing matter!" Sakura snapped with surprising urgency. She blinked and then looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out like that. But I…I don't want to lose you."

Luvia's eyes widened. "Sakura," she said.

"The Matou family is approximately five hundred years old." Sakura said. "One of their clan heads from about two hundred years ago was an apprentice of the Lord Second. There's a reason the name 'Zouken' crops up in their family so often, given he was the best and brightest among them, enough to draw the attention and cultivating hand of the Second Magician. He might be dead now, but his mysteries have been passed down his descendants, to their current head who shares his name, and his heiress Rin Matou."

Sakura looked back at Luvia with a serious expression on her face. "That one is dangerous." She said. "Even as a child, my father spoke highly of her. She was considered a genius, with a flair for magecraft and scholarship alike, and worse she's an Average One. We underestimate her and her family at our own peril."

"Add to that Emiya," Luvia said with a sigh, looking away in her turn. She then looked back at Sakura. "Yes, I see your point."

"You're my only family left." Sakura said with a sigh. "Or at least, my closest cousin, as good as a sister to me. I don't have any siblings. My parents and grandparents are dead. And the former were both single children so I don't have any first cousins."

Luvia was silent for a few moments, and then with a reassuring smile took Sakura's hand. "Don't worry," she said, squeezing it comfortingly. "I don't plan to die any time soon. And if Emiya and Matou fight together, then who's to say we can't do the same?"

Sakura looked at Luvia questioningly, and raising her other hand the blonde clenched it into a fist. "And if we fight together," she began with a wolfish grin. "What is there to fear? How can we possibly lose? When you and I fight together, then victory is already assured!"

" _Our grandmothers fought together, but lost regardless._ " Sakura wanted to say, but instead after a moment she smiled, and raising her free hand placed it tightly over Luvia's raised fist.

"Yes, it's exactly as you say."

* * *

"A little bird told me something interesting earlier."

Reines Archisorte El-Melloi glanced from the corner of her eyes at the origin of the voice, a tall man with long dark hair wearing businesslike clothes under a long dark cloak. "Birds do not speak." She replied.

"You know what I mean."

"So I do."

"Would you like to know what they've been telling me?"

"Do enlighten me."

Lord Waver El-Melloi II did not reply at once. Instead he walked across the sitting room to look out the windows for several moments, while Reines enjoyed a cup of tea for herself. "They claim that you've placed a contract on a certain Japanese boy." He said coolly. "Five hundred thousand pounds sterling for his death, and one million pounds sterling for his surrender to the El-Melloi."

Waver glanced over his shoulder. "Any interested in the contract are free to use any method they wish," he continued. "But in case of the boy's death, proof is required that it truly is him."

Reines elegantly turned her head, as though challenging her brother. "And your point is?" she asked.

"The boy's name is Shirou Emiya." Waver said. "And he's the Magus Killer's son."

"Did you know he had children, my dear brother?"

Waver didn't answer at once, but when Reines refused to look away he turned to face her fully. "I knew he had a daughter." He said. "The daughter of that Einzbern magus who accompanied him in the previous Holy Grail War. However, that girl is beyond El-Melloi's reach, protected as she is by her mother's name and family: von Einzbern."

"And his son?"

"I was not aware Kiritsugu Emiya had a son." Waver said, and then his eyes narrowed. "Until I caught wind of that contract I mentioned, and that the Edelfelt had taken it up, and even assigned their prized heiress to fulfill it."

Reines finally looked away, but only briefly to place her teacup back on its saucer. "And what is the problem with that?" she asked.

There was a slamming sound as Waver quickly closed the distance and slammed both his hands on the table. "Reines!" he said. "He's just a boy! He can't possibly…!"

"He can't be held accountable for his father's actions, is that what you want to say?" Reines interrupted. "I suppose that is a valid line of argument, but someone has to take responsibility for the destruction of my brother's crest. Seeing as the von Einzbern are beyond our reach, the boy is the only one who can atone for his father's crimes."

Waver grit his teeth, while Reines' lips twitched with amusement. "I'm not completely without mercy however." She said. "I did provide room for the atonement, with the boy being brought in chains before us. There is precedent after all, for criminals to atone for their crimes with lifelong service. After all, is that not your role, _brother_?"

 _You'll be serving me for the rest of your life._

"And if he cannot be brought here in chains?" Waver all but spat at his sister.

"If he should prove as troublesome as his father probably was at his age," Reines said with a shrug. "Then he will die. Either way, Emiya's debt will be repaid, be it with their life or their service."

Waver scoffed, but said nothing, instead opting to turn and walk back towards the windows to look outside. "In any case," Reines said. "Luviagelita Edelfelt is a professional, perfectly in line with the traditions and expectations of her family. Whether he is to die or to come here in chains, he will do so painlessly or at least without undue suffering."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Waver snapped. "Death is nothing to celebrate about. And if he comes here, then he…"

Waver trailed off, but Reines laughed softly at the unsaid thought. "Do you truly consider yourself a slave, _Lord El-Melloi II_?" she asked with audible mockery. "I did not think you would be so greedy, that you would be unsatisfied with what you already have."

Waver glanced at her with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm a magus." He said with veiled derision, and Reines laughed with mocking amusement.

"Indeed you are," she agreed. "And it is in our nature to always seek more than we already have. It's an insatiable thirst, at least within the World. Beyond it however,"

"As interesting as this line of thought is," Waver interrupted. "We're straying from the topic."

"Indeed we are." Reines agreed. "But it is pointless, seeing as the contract has already been signed, and Miss Edelfelt cannot back out. Furthermore, the day after she agreed to the contract, she received command spells with which to participate in the coming Fifth Holy Grail War."

"WHAT?" Waver shouted as he whirled in shock.

"There's no need to shout." Reines said. "I was merely stating a fact. I think that given her commitment to fulfill her given task, the Grail judged her worthy of a chance to compete, and bestowed command spells that, should she choose, will allow her to take said chance."

Waver grit his teeth and clenched his fist, memories of the previous war coming to mind. The Golden King; the Black Berserker; Caster and his Master's rampant abductions, killings, and the true horror thereof; the summoning of a True Demon; the death of his king; and finally the firestorm that in the end reduced half a city to ash.

 _And now a_ _ **child**_ _marches into yet another hell like the one ten years ago._

"…provided her a catalyst," Reines was saying, the words piercing Waver's memories. "Though it is entirely up to her whether or not she uses it. The Edelfelt are not without resources of their own after all, and they may wish to use a catalyst of their own choosing."

"Catalyst?" Waver echoed. "Of which Servant?"

"The same one my brother used ten years ago." Reines said with a mildly-annoyed air. "Weren't you listening?"

"Lancer," Waver said. "Diarmuid of the Love Spot."

And then his eyes widened. "Have you gone insane?" he snarled. "You want a young woman to summon _Diarmuid of the Love Spot_?"

"Yes, he does have something of a reputation with the fairer sex, doesn't he?" Reines said. "But as I said, it is entirely up to Miss Edelfelt if she wishes to use the provided catalyst. And even if she does, I have faith in her professionalism. To my knowledge, his 'love spot' may be resisted by those with magical resistance, and considering her eminent bloodline, I doubt Miss Edelfelt will have any difficulty over the complication."

Waver briefly looked away. "Even if that's the case," he said. "Don't you feel any regret sending a girl of your age onto the battlefield? And one as dangerous as a Holy Grail War?"

Reines scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Meaningless questions," she said. "She is an Edelfelt. She has been training and preparing for war and death since she was a child. That is her family's legacy, worthy if a bit uncivilized, but who am I to question her family's traditions when it has served them well for so long? And in the latter case,"

Reines paused and glanced at Waver with a questioning expression. "Did you not yourself enter the battlefield barely a man, ten years ago?" she asked.

"Luviagelita Edelfelt is seventeen." Waver answered through grit teeth. "I was…"

"By the standards of our society she is an adult." Reines interrupted dismissively. "And in any case neither I nor her family forced her to accept the contract. She chose to do so of her own free will."

Again, Reines paused to glance at Waver. "And so did you, did you not?" she asked.

Waver scoffed, but said nothing before turning back to the windows. "If that girl dies out there," he said, every word dripping with anger. "Her blood is on your hands."

"So it might be." Reines said, picking up her teacup again. "But, all involved knew and accepted that, when the agreement was made."

* * *

Sakura's private research space within the Clock Tower's Department of General Fundamentals was a large rectangular room with a smaller room to the right of the entrance, and another room on the side opposite the entrance. A large and wide desk of reinforced wood sat perpendicular across the room a few steps from the entrance, a protective screen of sapphire glass with a metal frame bolted vertically onto it facing the rest of the laboratory.

A well-padded chair sat behind the desk, which was strictly-utilitarian, boasting no ostentation or decoration beyond those strictly necessary: brass panels with a wide variety of controls, and a wafer-thin screen of polished quartz that served the same function as 'monitors' did for mundane computers. For the uninitiated (or the uninformed), it would be a shocking sight. Magi abhorred modern technology after all, and the setup was all too similar to modern computers. Or not so modern: in terms of appearance, Zoa Logic Engines resembled Zuse supercomputers from the 40s.

Sakura's Cygnus III-pattern while expensive, however, was an example of a smaller and less capable Zoa Logic Engine. With that said, it was still comparable to the better supercomputers the modern world could offer.

Not that logic engines were too common a sight: logic engines were expensive to say the least, and while based on designs from the Ancient World, their resemblance to modern computers made most magi shun them on principle. The minority of magi who made use of them were dedicated researchers requiring support in collecting and analyzing vast amounts of data in very short amounts of time, and alchemists to bolster their already-augmented brains.

Sakura quietly typed away on her control panel, looking up every now and then at the magic circle located in the middle of the lab, the circle, lines, and symbols carved into the ground but the grooves filled in with polished quartz. Slender pipes of quartz had been driven into the ground on certain points along and within the circle, while delicate instrumentation fashioned from precisely-cut jewels, thin sheets and wires of gold, and sturdy frames of steel surrounded the circle, linked to Sakura's desk by dark-colored cables.

Other cables sprouted from the desk, running along the floor to the walls, and into large, wooden cabinets with glass doors. Through the glass could be seen even more quartz, resting on wooden receptacles linked to each other with gold wire and foil. The quartz crystals all glowed in varying degrees, flickering in regular patterns at the data they were receiving and analyzing.

More cables ran from the far end of the cabinets, again running along the walls to enter a room on the far side of the laboratory. The slatted door was closed, but the soft hum of a prana generator could be heard providing power for the logic engine.

Sakura picked up a clipboard and pen as she finished inputting her experimental parameters. She checked the manually-calculated parameters one more time, and then began checking items off her checklist as she began the final pre-experiment preparations.

"Energizer Module: Go." She said softly. "Stabilizer Module: Go. Session Dynamics Module: Go."

As the preparations proceeded, she pressed buttons on the control panel, lights shifting on the screen and from the logic engine's components "Guidance Module: Go. Safety Module: Go. Space-time Module: Go. Instrumentation Module: Go. Telemetry Module: Go. Control Module: Go. Procedure Module: Go. Secondary Module: Go. Active Adaptation Module: Go. Network Module: Go. Backup Module: Go. Logic Module: Go."

Checking the last item off her checklist, Sakura reached out and flipped open a polymer cover over a red button. "Commence experiment." She said, and pressed the button.

Abruptly, the air inside the laboratory turned hot, heavy, and oppressive, difficult to breath and move in, as though nearly liquid in consistency as it was saturated with prana. The quartz piping glowed bright for one second before going out, the quartz filling the circle below flashing with the colors of the rainbow that spiraled inwards to the central point in another second.

And then the atmosphere returned to normal, though the logic engine's crystal matrices along the walls rapidly flashed with light as they took in the vast amounts of data the space-time experiment had acquired. "Space-time experiment complete." Sakura said with a smile, closing the polymer cover. She pressed another button, the screen filling with a seemingly-endless stream of numbers that scrolled by almost too fast for the Human eye to follow.

There was a knock at the door, and Sakura looked up in its direction. "May I ask who that might be?" she asked politely.

"Service staff," the reply came. "There is package for you here, Miss Tohsaka."

Sakura flipped a switch before approaching the door, bounded fields disarming and arming at her thoughts. She opened the door, the staff member on the other side bowing respectfully before holding out a carefully-wrapped and sealed package, and a clipboard and pen. Sakura briefly glanced at the package, and then took the clipboard to sign it.

"That was rather fast of them." She said softly. "I didn't expect it to come for at least another month."

"Compliments of the retrieval office, my lady." The man said as he took back the clipboard and pen.

"I see." Sakura said, holding up the package. "Very well, thank you for your work."

The man smiled and bowed, before walking off. Sakura stared after him for a bit, then closed and locked the door. Inside, she held the package in one hand for a few moments, and then walked into the room to the side.

It was sparsely furnished, with a table and a couple of hard chairs. Like all rooms in the Clock Tower it was lit by gas lighting and linked to centralized heating, though there wasn't much in the room except several sealed crates stacked against the wall: spare parts for Sakura's Zoa. There was a table nearby, with a gas stove, as well as supplies and equipment for making coffee and tea, though there was no sink for washing up: one had to go down a couple of corridors to the pantry if one wanted to do so.

Sakura set down the package on the table, and pulled out a small, pinkish diamond on a silver chain. Suspending it from a hand held palm down, she opened a few of her circuits and gently pumped prana into the gem.

" _Ich furchte nichts boses_." She whispered, the gem flashing as it swung in wide circles over the package. It flashed increasingly-rapidly, the diamond swinging wider and wider as it inspected the package for any sign of ill intent. After a minute or so, the flashing began to die down, the swinging slowing down and growing increasingly-regular. After another minute the flashing stopped, the gem inert as it swung in a perfect circle.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction, and put the pendulum away. And as she opened the package, her smile grew even wider.

 _Thank_ _ **you**_ _, retrieval office._

* * *

A/N

It's never mentioned what degree the Tohsaka sisters are related to Luvia in canon (they just are), but I'm putting them as second cousins here. It can be inferred that Rin and Sakura's grandmother was one of the Edelfelt sisters, the one who was explicitly stated to have stayed in Japan after the third war and was implied to have married into the Tohsaka (and gave them her crest) sixty years before Fate/Zero, and it is explicitly stated that one of Tokiomi's parents was a foreigner.

Now, before you start bashing Sakura for saying she doesn't have a sister to Luvia, well, keep in mind that Rin has said harsher things in canon (the bit in Heaven's Feel that leads to the Bad End wherein Rin's screaming 'I'm sorry' over and over again comes to mind), not to mention Rin's deliberate decision to turn a blind eye to any and all indications that Sakura is getting treated poorly. Compared to that, what Sakura says here is pretty mild, and while it can be argued that she's doing the same as Rin did, well Sakura's been in the Clock Tower for some time. It's not like she could notice anything all the way from the other side of the world..


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

A Reversal of Fortunes

Chapter 2

Ayako Mitsuzuri stared down at the peacefully sleeping form of Shirou Emiya, dressed in grey-colored overalls, while lying down on a piece of matting in his own storehouse. Setting aside the inappropriate setting for a nap – much less overnight rest – he was also sleeping-in on a weekday, to the point that if he still had to cook and eat breakfast, he wouldn't have the time to bathe or at least shower without getting late for school.

Ayako frowned, and reaching up scratched her head in thought. At the same time, Shirou murmured something unintelligible, and then turned to sleep on his other side. Ayako couldn't help it, she smiled at the surprisingly-cute sight. Still, as tempting as it was to just let him sleep, it wouldn't be very friendly to let him be late for school, would it now?

Or for that matter, get tongue-lashed by a certain tiger if he was caught sleeping-in at the storehouse of all places.

So with those considerations in mind, she knelt down and reaching out with a hand, began to stroke Shirou's belly with her fingers. At first there was no reaction. But after a few moments Shirou began to fidget, at first weakly but then more pronounced, before rolling onto his back.

He opened his mouth to laugh, his eyes following suit in another moment. Ayako grinned down at him.

"Good morning." She said as their eyes met.

"GAAAH!"

There was the sound of bone striking bone, and both teens went reeling, cradling their heads after accidentally hitting each other when Shirou had abruptly sat up in surprise. "You'd think," Ayako growled from where she'd been knocked back onto her rump. "After having been woken up by me for years now, you'd have grown out of being surprised waking up with me hovering over your face."

"S-sorry," Shirou said. "But, you were tickling me so…"

Ayako said something unintelligible, but after a moment she got to her feet and held out a hand. Shirou blinked at it, and then giving a small smile took it and was helped up to his feet. They stared at each other for a bit, but then Ayako sighed and scratched her cheek. "Well I don't know what you were expecting when you woke up," she said. "But enough about that. You shouldn't sleep here you know? If that tiger catches you, you're in for an earful."

"Yeah, yeah I know that."

Ayako crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Shirou who just returned her stare. She sighed and dropping her arms, looked around. "I still don't get why you spend so much of your free time in here anyway, and with all this junk too." She said.

"I've told you before," Shirou said with a hint of exasperation. "This place is my base, ever since I was kid."

Ayako stared at him again, and then sighed. "I get it, I get it," she said. "Honestly though, that's just like you, along with that crazy dream of yours."

Shirou smiled sadly. "Do you really think it's crazy?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Ayako said. "But I'd rather not get into an argument with you this early. And the last time we did have an argument over it, we didn't speak to each other for a week. And besides,"

Ayako fell silent, and Shirou raised an eyebrow in his turn. "And besides?" he prompted her.

"It's certainly better than that bullshit Matou spat out back then."

Shirou's face fell at that, as he remembered those cold, poisonous, violet eyes glaring down at him and Ayako, bruised and battered at her feet. And he remembered, as Ayako did, what the Matou girl had said.

 _There's no such thing as heroes or justice, you stupid idiots. There are only victims, and victimizers. I choose to be the latter. And if you have even a drop of intelligence in your brains, you'd choose the same._

Ayako sighed again, and began to walk away. "Well enough about this depressing topic." She said. "I'm going to go make breakfast, and you, Shirou, are going to take a bath."

"What?" Shirou asked, blinking as he returned from reminiscing. "Wait, I can't let you make breakfast all by yourself. That's…"

"Sure you can." Ayako said with a smile and a roll of her eyes as Shirou ran up to her at the storehouse's door. "You leave me alone in the kitchen, I wash my hands, set the table, cut some vegetables, scramble some eggs, prepare other ingredients, bring out pots, pans, and utensils, cook breakfast, serve breakfast, and then wait for you and Fujimura-sensei before starting to eat. See? It's easy."

Ayako grinned at Shirou who just stared at her for a few moments. "No," he said slowly. "I meant can't I help? I mean I don't really need to take a bath right now I can just,"

"Shirou, I'll be frank." Ayako interrupted. "You're filthy. And Fujimura-sensei is going to tear into you for being dirty at breakfast as much as she is if she finds out you spent the night in here."

Shirou blinked and glanced down at himself, and sighed. "Now that you mention it," he said with another sigh. He glanced back up at Ayako who playfully stuck out her tongue and winked at him. "Alright, I give, I give."

The two of them shared a laugh as they left the storehouse together, and began to walk back to the house. "Still," Shirou began. "Don't push yourself, and just take your time."

"If I take my time, we might be late for school." Ayako responded. "And then the tiger will tear into us both."

Shirou sighed and nodded. "I guess I can't argue with you there." He said. "Though, there's no need to rush either. I don't want any accidents to happen to you, alright?"

Ayako laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes," she said with a mocking salute. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine so don't worry your head off. Now, go and take a shower, shoo! And take your time, breakfast will be ready just in time for you to finish."

Shirou laughed Ayako hypocritically throwing his words back, but nodded before turning to head off to the shower. "Alright," He said. "I'll leave breakfast to you then."

"Yeah, just leave it to me."

* * *

"Honestly," Taiga Fujimura began as Shirou sat down at the breakfast table. "Sleeping-in on a school day of all days. I thought I raised you to be more responsible than that, Shirou."

"Oh come on, Fujimura-sensei," Ayako put in from where she was drying her hands with a towel. "I told you, I found him sleeping at his desk with his homework scattered across the table and on the nearby floor. Cut him some slack already, it's not like it's not true we have a lot of schoolwork to finish every day."

"Well if you put it that way…"

As Taiga rambled on with theatrically-closed eyes and a raised finger, Ayako winked at Shirou who smiled back at her. "…complain too much," Taiga continued. "It's good practice for the real world, whether you go to college or not after graduating from high school. It isn't good if this much is already so hard for you, things will be even harder out there…"

She broke off as Ayako held out a hand. "Ayako-chan?" Taiga asked. "What?"

"Rice bowl?"

"Oh right!" Taiga said, instantly switching from a chiding character to a more relaxed, and cheerful one. "Sorry about that, Ayako-chan! I got all worked up and forgot about this delicious breakfast you made! Anyway, we should move on past this topic, so I'll wrap it up with this: Shirou!'

"What?"

"Don't stay up too late."

Shirou froze in the act of feeding himself, and stared incredulously at Taiga. "That's unreasonable, Fuji-nee." He said sullenly.

"In what way?"

"I've got a part-time job after school, remember?" Shirou pointed out. "Depending on how much schoolwork needs to be done when I get home, I can't afford to not stay up late…sometimes. It's not like I make a habit out of it."

It was true. While sometimes he did fall asleep in the storehouse working on one thing or the other, most of the times he had to sleep up late was because of schoolwork piling up. It wasn't like he could just leave them undone and go to sleep simply because it was getting late and he was tired.

That was simply lazy and irresponsible, and he was neither.

"Anyway," Ayako cut in before Taiga could begin another tirade on the subject. "Let's just enjoy our breakfast, alright?"

"Alright, alright," Taiga said with a sigh. She chewed a mouthful of rice and swallowed before continuing. "Just don't make a habit of it, and I suppose I can let it go if it's something that has to really be done."

"That's all I'm asking for Fuji-nee." Shirou said, with a small nod at Ayako, who shrugged at him in response.

* * *

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"It's her."

Ayako's eyes went flat, and Shirou's turned troubled. As they turned the corner and entered the school's main gates, they saw just ahead of them a schoolgirl of their age with a wavy mane of violet hair, tied up into a pair of pigtails. And as expected, just nearby with a subdued air was a boy (also of their age) with violet hair that matched his sister's.

The girl heard them however, pausing to look over her shoulder with an air of relaxed curiosity. Violet eyes blinked in recognition, and lips twitched into an amused smile. "Is there a problem, Mitsuzuri-san?" Rin Matou asked.

Ayako didn't reply, though her face dropped a little, and Shirou subtly put himself in front of her. "Still trying to be a hero, I see." Rin whispered with a laugh. She didn't say anything more, instead turning to resume walking to the main school building with a dismissive sweep of her hair. Shinji Matou managed to give a small nod at both Shirou and Ayako, and then rushed off to rejoin his sister.

"Stuck-up bitch." Ayako hissed once the other girl was out of earshot.

"Don't be so harsh on her." Shirou said. "You know what her past was like."

After the incident a few years ago, Ayako and Shirou had dug as far as they could to find out as much as they could about Rin Matou. In the end, they'd discovered that the Matou family was an old noble family, and that Rin was their heiress. Ayako had assumed initially that Rin was just another rich, spoiled brat, but Shirou didn't think it was that clean cut.

For one thing, even for a rich, spoiled brat, what Rin had said to them seemed more than a bit strange.

 _There are only victims, and victimizers. I choose to be the latter._

And there was also her younger brother…except according to what the public records at city hall said, the difference in age was barely three months. While Shirou couldn't completely rule out Ayako's belief that Rin was just a rich, spoiled brat, he could convince Ayako that there was more to it than it seemed.

Ayako now glanced at Shirou skeptically. "There are plenty of cases of abused people growing up normally, you know." She said softly, walking not towards the school but towards the archery building. "I know it's said and somewhat proven that abused children grow up to be abusers themselves, but many of them grow up better than their parents."

It was not until Shirou had managed to make friends with Issei Ryuudo that they managed to discover the truth. Originally Issei – at the time just a class representative – had been unwilling to allow them access to confidential school records, but when he learned who they were prying into, he'd given in: for some reason, Rin just rubbed him the wrong way, and his perception of her was surprisingly (and for Ayako, amusing) not much different from Ayako's.

Though he agreed that she was spoiled rotten by her rich old grandfather, he also considered her something else: a witch.

That would have been very amusing, and it was, except while Shirou was willing to pry somewhat into her past, he didn't dare pry into whether or not she was a witch just in case it proved to be true. That would involve tipping certain stones best left alone, and he knew that his kind in general didn't like it when the stones they hid under were tipped over by overly-nosy people.

After all, Shirou himself was a magus, albeit an amateur one.

Ultimately, they ended their investigation after Issei had provided what he could from the school records. It also explained why there was such a short age gap between Rin and her brother.

Rin was a mistress' daughter, and who'd been adopted into the family at the age of six after her half-brother had been considered unsuitable as family heir. There were no details given why that was the case, though it mentioned that before Rin was brought into the Matou household, she had suffered neglect and some physical abuse under her mother.

Well, it certainly explained her strange words to Shirou and Ayako, and caused more than a fair bit of pity for Shinji. While he had the reputation of a spineless milquetoast that trailed after his sister and did her every whim, in hindsight the intrepid trio realized that was probably only after his spirit had been crushed, first by his family stripping away his birthright, and then by his domineering sister asserting herself.

It was even likely that his being 'unsuitable' as family heir was just a quiet and unassuming character on his part as a child, which could have been twisted into submission to his sister's dominance.

Shirou just hummed unhappily at Ayako's words, and Ayako sighed. "I know you like to think the best of everyone, Shirou," she said as they walked towards the archery building. "But all you have to do is look at how she acts and at the people she surrounds herself with. Her 'friends' are basically a gang of petty bullies and shallow girls that leech off her money."

"Understandable," Issei put in as he walked up to them, and apparently had overheard the last of what Ayako had said about Rin's friends. "They're henchmen and yes-girls for her."

"Henchmen?" Shirou echoed skeptically. "Really Issei? She's not an evening cartoon villain, you know."

Ayako giggled at that. As Shirou and Issei glanced in her direction, she held up her hands. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't help but laugh."

"At what?" Shirou asked.

"Well," Ayako said, tapping her chin. "I was just thinking, when Issei mentioned henchmen, I suddenly had this mental image of Matou sitting and holding a cat at a supervillain lair on an uncharted island in the South Pacific."

Shirou deadpanned at that, while Issei began to laugh. "And then a tied-up Shirou's brought in wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt," he began.

"What?" Shirou asked in surprise.

"…along with Ayako in a bikini…"

"Hey!"

Issei paused to laugh. "And then Rin gives a speech along the lines of 'my nuclear missiles will cause a giant earthquake that will destroy California' and 'No Mister and Missus Emiya, I expect you to die!'…"

Issei broke off from laughing, while Shirou restrained a blushing Ayako from pummeling the near-hysterical Issei for making jokes at their expense. "Really Issei?" Shirou asked. "Why exactly would she want to destroy California? And I'm supposed to be James Bond and Ayako a Bond girl?"

"You've never watched Superman, have you?"

"Are you saying I don't have what it takes to be a Bond girl?"

Shirou twitched at the first question, and then glanced sharply at a scowling Ayako who'd crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "No, that's not what I meant!" he spluttered. "I mean, uh…"

Issei laughed again as Shirou tried and failed to calm their friend down, though after a moment Ayako smiled and patted Shirou on a cheek. "Just kidding." She said cheekily, joining Issei in laughing as Shirou fumed. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. To be honest, I'm not exactly the bombshell type you'd expect a Bond girl to be, so it's not exactly untrue, is it now?"

"No comment."

"Coward." Issei snickered.

"Shut up."

Shirou sighed and looked up at the sky. "Going back to the original topic," he began. "While I'll admit that Matou's choice of friends is problematic,"

Ayako snorted at that, already untying her shoes before heading into the archery building. "There's an understatement." She muttered.

"I'd like to think that she'll eventually grow out of her issues." Shirou finished with a disapproving glare. "Like say, when she realizes that those girls are just hanging around with her for her money."

"Fat chance of that," Ayako muttered before raising her voice. "And her bully boys?"

Shirou made an unhappy noise, and scratched his head. "I hope they…grow…out of it?" he said hesitantly with a weak smile. Ayako sighed and shook her head.

She smiled at Shirou afterwards though. "Always thinking the best of everyone, don't you?" she asked.

"He probably thinks Matou will stop being so…unfriendly, eventually." Issei said.

"Is that so wrong?" Shirou asked.

"Not really," Ayako said, standing and picking up her shoes. "But, reality doesn't always live up to our hopes and expectations, does it?"

Shirou looked troubled, and Ayako sighed again. "Well let's talk about this some more later," she said before winking. "Maybe."

Shirou smiled. "Maybe?" he echoed, and Ayako laughed.

"Yes, maybe." She said. "Who knows? We might find something better to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to take care of before class starts. Now shoo!"

Shirou and Issei laughed as Ayako made playful, dismissive gestures, and with waves turned and headed to the main building, while Ayako vanished into the archery building.

* * *

From an upper floor window, Rin coldly stared down at Shirou and Issei as they headed back to the main building. The Ryuudo boy and Mitsuzuri girl were nuisances, nothing more and nothing less, if wisely perceiving her as someone to be wary of.

Most wise indeed, compared to the Emiya boy who for some reason continued to behave as though she hadn't shown him – along with that Mitsuzuri girl – his place all those years ago, and imparted to him the wisdom she'd learned in pain and suffering. Perhaps that was it: without pain and suffering to drive the lesson home, it simply could not be understood by those ignorant of the world's true nature.

Rin narrowed her eyes. Her grandfather had once told her that the Emiya boy's father had been a spell-caster and assassin of some note, though crippled by his exertions as a Master during the previous war. Fortunately, the man had died before he could have taught his son much, though there was still the issue of how much he did manage to teach. However, Rin's altercation with the Emiya boy and Mitsuzuri girl along with the laughable defenses of the Emiya property had answered that question easily enough.

With that said, her grandfather had taken care investigating the Emiya, and had warned Rin after the altercation not to go too far in her dislike for the boy. Apparently, the Church Overseer – one Kirei Kotomine – may have something of an interest in the boy, given the priest's previous rivalry with Kiritsugu Emiya, the Emiya boy's father.

And Kotomine was a retired executor. He might have gotten seedy from years of inaction, but outside of their territory even Zouken Matou was wary of the priest's skills. And where her monstrous grandfather was wary, Rin was wary too.

In any case there was no need to rush. For one thing the Emiya were a broken reed, despite Rin's dislike for the sole Emiya left alive. She could deal with him at her leisure in the future, after the Fifth Holy Grail War. She had bigger fish to fry than him, such as the other Masters and the returning Tohsaka heiress in particular, who'd left Fuyuki eight years ago to study at the Clock Tower.

Rin grit her teeth as she saw in her mind the innocent and smiling face of the Tohsaka heiress from eleven years ago. " _Tohsaka's ace in the quest for the Root?_ " she thought disdainfully. " _Let's put that to the test, shall we? Because no matter how much potential Tohsaka's brat might have, it's no good if she can't actually put that potential to use._ "

Rin smiled, and stroked her arm, above where her command spells were marked.

" _Soon._ "

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long delay in updates, I was having writer's block on how to proceed. With that said, here we have Shirou and friends, and our first look at Rin Matou.

Rather bitter isn't she?

With that said, I'm going to say this now: there's no way a Heaven's Feel-like scenario will develop. Rin can be used as a potential host for Zouken, as breeding material for a new generation of Matou magi, but she _cannot_ be a Lesser Holy Grail. Without the Sorcery Trait Imaginary Numbers, she cannot interface with the Grail like Sakura Matou could. Hers is a different role in the twisted mind of Zouken Matou. Her 'training' and 'upbringing' are accordingly different.

Hopefully, the next update for this won't be as long in the making.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

A Reversal of Fortunes

Chapter 3

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall that shall stand against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

Rin stood before her summoning circle, the circle glowing dully as she chanted the aria. The catalyst sat in its case in the middle of the circle, attuning the ritual towards summoning a specific Heroic Spirit as a Servant.

Behind her, standing at a safe distance, Zouken Matou watched carefully for any sign of deviation in the summoning ritual. The light played in a sinister fashion over his seemingly-opaque black eyes, and was reflected from countless, multifaceted eyes that watched from all around the Matou basement.

Well, as he had told Kariya ten years ago, the Tohsaka material certainly wasn't defective, even if it wasn't the particular material he – Zouken – had wanted. He'd originally wanted the younger of Tokiomi's daughters, as while Rin could perform two out of three roles he'd in mind for her sister, the third was simply impossible for her.

But Tokiomi had proven more…perceptive, than expected. Certainly, he'd never realized that Zouken never intended for any adopted child to be his heiress, as he never actually needed one.

All he needed was a suitable future receptacle for his soul, and a fertile womb and potent magical potential to breed future generations of Matou magi with, what with Byakuya and his son worthless, and Kariya wasted by his own impudence. Even the younger Tohsaka girl's Imaginary Numbers which could have been opportunity to create a Lesser Holy Grail of his own and under his control was just a bonus.

He was going to be immortal after all, one way or another.

Had Tokiomi realized that, he'd never have even considered giving away one of his children. He might even have sealed Zouken, and run him off or killed him with the assistance of his friends in the Church. Most likely the latter, given what Zouken knew and could let slip.

But he had not, and had fully bought Zouken's story of needing an heir with Byakuya's son Shinji not possessing any magical potential of his own, and Kariya having abandoned the family. And Tokiomi had two extremely-gifted children, and as per magus tradition only one could be taught magic.

But with their gifts, Tokiomi didn't want to see either of them waste their talents, or risk either be reduced to an experimental subject should other magi catch wind of their talents and they were unable to protect themselves. Zouken's situation and offer to adopt the younger girl as his heiress had appeared a godsend to him.

Only, Tokiomi had offered the elder, and kept the younger, much to Zouken's shock and surprise.

And Zouken couldn't really say no, as when all was said and done, the girls' potentials were equal.

"Let it be declared now: your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth. An oath shall be sworn here: I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven, and I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Holy Balance!"

It had been inconceivable that Tokiomi would abandon his heiress, the one who'd already started on her training and had proven her talent, and send her away in favor of the unmeasured younger. For someone so obsessed with tradition like Tokiomi…it was completely incomprehensible, at least until years later, when Zouken finally found out why Tokiomi had thrown away his elder daughter in favor of the younger.

The Five Elements made up the World.

But the Imaginary Numbers dealt with what lay beyond the material plane.

And the Root existed beyond the material plane.

Zouken didn't know that at the time though, but even if he had, he'd probably still have been frustrated at Tokiomi's unwitting derailment of his plans. Though, Zouken only had had one night to use vent frustration while stepping up the initial training. The girl had screamed and cried for her parents before the worms had drowned out any and all sounds she could make, and came out of the pit the following morning unconscious, limp and exhausted, her naked body covered with the worms' excretions.

But it wasn't that first night which had broken her. Oh no, there were two things which broke her. The first was after waking on the day after that first night, when Byakuya had caught her trying to escape. He'd dragged her back up to her room, but the girl had fought back, and nearly succeeded in pushing him down the stairs.

Nearly…there was no way after all, a six-year old girl could overpower a full-grown man, no matter how hungover he might have been. And with his senses and reason clouded by alcohol, Byakuya had seen fit to put the girl in her place in the basest way possible.

That night, a bruised and near-catatonic girl had silently taken off her clothes, laid down, and allowed the worms to have their way.

While it was right attitude, that it had taken so quickly to develop had been disappointing in its own way.

As for the second breaking point, well, that was actually harder to pin down, even for him who'd spent generations breaking and bending his own to his will.

There might not even be a second breaking point at all, or at least a single event in her life serving that purpose. Instead, the breaking might have been stretched out over a period of time and several events.

"Servant Rider," the redheaded Servant in Greek clothes and armor said while casting a cautious look around him, his expression of veiled alarm and disgust. "Here I stand by your summons. Are you my Master?"

"I am." Rin answered. "You are Perseus, are you not?"

"I am." Rider replied. "Son of Zeus, slayer of the Gorgon Medusa, and savior of Andromeda. And you are?"

"Rin Matou," Rin began, before breaking off abruptly. She closed her eyes as Rider looked on curiously, and after taking a deep breath opened them again. "You can call me Rin if you want, but just 'Master' is fine too."

"Very well," Rider said with a bow. "I am your Servant, Rin. Until we obtain the Holy Grail and it grants us our wishes, then we shall fight together in this Holy Grail War."

Rin nodded before walking over to Zouken. Zouken tilted his head at her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

He didn't really need to ask though. He could see from the slight shaking of her hands, and the air she was giving off. It wasn't unexpected, the summoning ritual took a lot of prana to perform, and while she had plenty of it she also had plenty to feed.

The Crest Worms were fairly high-maintenance after all.

"I can manage." She said before taking another deep breath and turning to Rider. "Rider, go outside and keep an eye out just in case. The war hasn't properly begun, but we should be cautious."

"Alright," Rider said with a glance of veiled suspicion at Zouken. "But, what of you Rin?"

"I have other things to attend to, now go."

Rider nodded, and then vanished into astral form, Zouken's bounded fields sensing the Servant's presence leave the basement soon after. He stayed silent though, at least until Rin had opened the door leading out of basement. "Give my regards to your brother." He said with an amused tone.

Rin paused, and briefly looking back into the basement nodded, and left closing the door behind her. Alone in the darkness, Zouken smiled.

Yes, the Tohsaka material was certainly by no means defective, even if he had had to adjust his plans accordingly given the material he had ultimately obtained.

All that mattered was that he got what he wanted in the end.

* * *

"…gas leak has occurred at…"

"Another gas leak?" Ayako said while eating breakfast with Taiga and Shirou. "There sure have been a lot of those lately. We should probably have the house's connection checked."

Shirou glanced at Taiga, who glanced back. "What are you looking at me for?" she asked.

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who handles the money, Fuji-nee." He said, and Taiga deflated.

"Right, right," she said, pouring some soy sauce onto a saucer. "It probably won't be too expensive, but given how the city's gas lines seem to have defects acting up lately, even if it was it's probably for the best to check. I wouldn't want something like what's on TV or worse happen to any of us."

"That's the idea." Ayako agreed. "I should probably talk to my parents about it too."

"I should probably do so too with my grandfather." Taiga said with a nod.

They ate in silence for some time after that, though Ayako brought up a brighter topic after a while. "Come to think of it," she began. "School's going to end in a couple of months. I've already filed applications for several universities, but how about you, Shirou?"

"Yes, that is a good point." Taiga agreed. "Haven't you thought about what you're going to do after graduation, Shirou?"

Shirou looked rather taken aback, being questioned on the topic. He didn't answer at once, instead stroking his chin in thought for a few moments before giving an answer. "To be honest," he said. "I haven't really thought about it."

"What?" Ayako asked. "That's no good Shirou, we've only a couple of months or so left until graduation. You need to start thinking on what happens after."

"It's not that I haven't thought about it," Shirou began. "It's more that I don't really have any clear idea what I want to do after graduation. I mean, going to college isn't really a bad idea, and I get the feeling I could afford it, it's just that, I guess…um, I don't really have any specific college course calling to me, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do." Ayako said slowly, though it was unclear if she really meant what she said.

Shirou shrugged though. "Well," he said. "I could always just become a salaryman."

"You're fine with just being that?" Taiga said in an almost accusing fashion, leaning forward and causing Shirou to lean back.

He quickly rallied though, and leaning forward came close to Taiga. "There's nothing wrong with being an ordinary person just doing his best in life." He said. "If that's what makes them happy, where's the problem?"

"Don't you have any higher ambition for life?"

Shirou scratched his head at that. "I'm not really sure what's that supposed to mean," he began slowly. "But I do have some ambition. It's just that…"

"That Hero of Justice stuff again?"

Shirou scowled at that. "What's wrong with it?" he demanded, and Taiga sighed.

"Really," she said, crossing her arms. "It was nice when you were a kid, but saying you still want to save everyone when you've already grown up is rather worrying for me, you know? Dreams are nice and all, but the reality we live in is very different. If you're going to succeed in life, you're going to need to face facts. I only want the best for you so…"

"Anyway," Ayako crisply interrupted while keeping an eye on the darkening scowl on Shirou's face. "We still have a couple of months, so Shirou here can still think on his options for the future."

"But, Ayako-chan…"

Ayako turned towards to Shirou, and leaned forward on her crossed arms. "Hey Shirou, just think on it in detail, alright?" she said, before winking. "Please? I'm asking as a friend here, and I'm sure you won't let me down. You never have before, and I don't think you'll start anytime soon."

"You play dirty." Shirou accused before brightening up and grinning. "But alright, I'll think about it in detail, if only because you're asking."

"That's great!"

* * *

The morning had passed rather uneventfully, though towards the end, Rin began to feel…heated, once again. It wasn't as bad as last night, but by the time the lunch bell had rung she had found herself looking hungrily over to some of her more attractive classmates, be they male or female.

This would not do at all.

Clenching and unclenching her fist repeatedly, Rin leaned against the railing after finishing her meal. She might have to visit her brother's room tonight again, though she'd hoped that last night's couplings had replenished her reserves sufficiently.

No, she'd replenished them, but between the Crest Worms and her Servant, the draw was more than she was used to.

But while she should be able to hold out until tonight, when she had some time to herself and her brother, she also had to find some way to quickly fill up her Servant's reserves to at least mitigate the draw on her reserves. At this rate, she'd be operating under a major handicap against enemy Masters, a handicap that could prove disastrous.

 _I will never be a victim again._

The memory of an innocent child with bright blue eyes and short-cut, dark hair smiling and laughing as she played in a park with a smiling dark-haired woman caused Rin to grit her teeth.

 _Never her…I will never…_

 _If only, she'd never been born._

Rin closed her eyes, and opened them with her decision made. There was a way to quickly fill up her Servant's reserves, though rather dangerous. If they were caught by the Overseer, it was grounds for disqualification. And if they were caught by an enemy Master and Servant, they could hold it over Rin's head.

Well, that was just the thing, wasn't it? Don't get caught.

And she certainly would not.

"Rider," she said, and the Servant appeared next to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Rin glanced at him, looking into her Servant's golden eyes. He stared back at her, unflinching and determined, as though willing to ride into hell at her command. He probably would too, seeing as he was considered the greatest of Greek heroes prior to the coming of Heracles.

And yet, in the face of such an unbreakable spirit, Rin inwardly felt anger and humiliation, as though it mocked her existence. She felt the urge to strike him, but restrained herself: neither striking him nor the subsequent breach in their relationship would be wise. It might even prove counterproductive to her goals in the war, and prove disastrous even.

"How far are you willing to go to win?" she asked instead.

Rider didn't reply at once. He stared at her for several moments, as though daring her to look away. She did not, and with a sigh he closed his eyes and lowered his head for a few moments.

Then he looked up, and opening them looked at her with eyes briefly flickering with sadness and something that vanished too quickly for her to identify, to be replaced with resolve. "As far as it takes." He said.

Rin stared into his eyes for several more moments, daring him in her turn to look away. He did not, and she nodded slowly.

"I'll hold you to those words, Rider."

* * *

"Do you mind if I take some of these?"

"What? Oh no, go ahead."

"My thanks."

Shirou smiled as he watched Issei eat the meatball before glancing at his friend's lunchbox. "I might have said this before," he began. "And I just forgot, but you always seem to have such Spartan meals. Does your father being a monk mean meat is off-limits?"

"We're not that old-fashioned." Issei said. "With that said, my father has his tastes, and it reflects on our lifestyle."

"I see."

The two boys ate in silence after that, with Issei waiting until they were finished eating before adopting a serious expression. "Shirou," he began, and causing the other boy to look up. Shirou blinked at the serious expression on Issei's face, and slightly lowered his own.

"What is it?" he asked.

"No, it's probably nothing," Issei began. "But on the off-chance there's something to it, you need to know."

Shirou smiled weakly. "Then stop beating around the bush and get to the point." He said with false haste, though his smile faded as Issei's serious expression stayed. "What's this all about?"

"It's Rin Matou." Issei said softly. "Earlier when I arrived at school, she walked by while I was taking my shoes off. It was at that moment, I…"

Issei trailed off, but Shirou was having none of it. "Did you feel something?" he asked.

"I did." Issei admitted with a nod. "How do I put this, yes, it was like there was an apparition hanging around her, and not a very reassuring one at that. It was like…like someone had walked over my grave."

"Issei…"

Issei sighed and shook his head. "To be honest," he said. "I'm not really sure if I really felt anything. It could just have been a draft after all, or my distrust for her getting to me, maybe even a combination of both or something else entirely. But,"

Issei blinked and stared seriously at Shirou in the eyes. "In the small chance there's something to it," he said. "I had to warn you. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but just in case…"

Issei trailed off, but Shirou was slowly nodding. "I get it." He said. "I'll be careful just in case. I know she doesn't like me."

"Who doesn't?" Issei said. "Usually you or Ayako are the ones who stand up against her bullyboys, and we all know they tend to tattle on everything to her."

"Ayako…" Shirou murmured, and then blinking stared hard at Issei. "Have you warned her too?"

"No I haven't had the chance." Issei said. "I might be able to warn her later, but just in case, pass it on when you have the chance."

Shirou nodded. "I got it." He said. "It might be nothing as you said, but if there's something to it, then it's better to be warned rather than be surprised."

"That it does."

* * *

Night fell quickly over Fuyuki, winter being what it was, even if it was already starting to wind down towards spring. In the heart of Fuyuki, crowds bustled to and fro, the lights of cars, advertisements, streetlamps and buildings blending together into an obnoxious glow that bled upward into the cloudy sky. The sound of countless voices chitchatting, of vehicles and machines, and many more likewise blended into each other to form a background ambiance to the life of a city at night.

In the suburbs though, things were much more quiet. Once people had gone home or for those on the nightshift to their workplaces, the streets were generally empty, people keeping to themselves in their homes.

What light came from the houses were usually shrouded by curtains in winter, leaving the frosted glass of the streetlamps and the Moon above to provide light. The distant echoes of the city proper were rarely if ever discernible, and outside of the occasional barking of a dog there was no sound to be heard.

It was winter after all. No insect ventured out at this season, and there was no wind tonight, and even if there was, the lack of leaves on the surrounding trees meant that the rustling made by wind passing by would be more subdued than it normally would be.

Four people stared at each other down the street.

"Nice evening, isn't it Luvia?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose." Luvia answered. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't fight each other until the very end of this war, when no one could butt-in on our fight?"

"Yeah, about that," Sakura said apologetically, taking off her _ushanka_ and scratching her head. "While Archer here approves of our plan to settle things as equals, he also wants to make sure that your Servant is a worthy opponent that he can look forward to fighting again at the end of this war. Sorry."

Before Luvia could reply, the man next to her stepped forward. He was rugged-looking but handsome in his own way, with roughly-combed blue hair and wearing rugged plate and furs that matched his own appearance. In one hand he lightly carried a spear of red. "So the Archer wants to see what I can do, eh?" Lancer said. "Fine by me, bring it on!"

"Hey, Lancer!"

Luvia's protest was cut off by a bark of laughter, and Archer stepped forward. He was a tall man, handsome in a noble countenance in contrast to Lancer's own rugged appearance, with spiky blonde hair swept back save for a stubborn lock that dangled down over his face. Unusually, his eyes were red, and despite the weather his chest was bare save for a mantle of gold cloth embroidered in blue that was draped over his shoulders and held in place by a gold chain around his neck.

Though, even if he wasn't a Servant and thus truly unaffected by the weather, it was likely just from his reputation alone that in life even this weather wouldn't faze him.

He wore a half-skirt around his waist, open to the front, red with gold embroidery indicative of Ancient Sumer. Heavy bronze plate inlaid with lapis lazuli protected his torso, thighs, and legs all around, though he wore only sandals on his feet. A pair of heavy bronze swords of unusual design were slung over his shoulders, the blades reaching down to his ankles.

"You bark rather loudly, don't you Lancer?" Archer said with amusement-veiled menace. "Do you really think you have what it takes to take me on?"

Lancer's response was a blinding flourish of his spear, ending with the Servant in a ready stance with his spear aimed at Archer. "Let's find out shall we?" he said. "We can talk all we want about it, but in the end, there's only one way to be sure."

Archer laughed again, before drawing his swords and crossing them in front of him. "I agree." He said with an eager note. "Actions speak louder than words. Try not to die though, I'd hate to disappoint such a beautiful woman like my Master here, or see an equally-beautiful woman like your Master cry."

"…"

"…"

Sakura and Luvia could only blush, even as Lancer laughed and then charged. "I'd say the same for you, Archer!" he roared as he charged to meet Archer, sparks flying behind the latter where his uncrossed twin blades carved through the ground. And as Lancer's spear stabbed down, they swung up, arcing to cut Lancer in two.

* * *

A/N

And so it begins, Lancer vs Archer, though hopefully enough twists to keep it from becoming a rehash of canon. Feel free to try and guess who they are though.

Some background on Rin, rather disturbing, perhaps more so than canon Sakura. Worm-raped on the first night, and then beaten _and_ raped by her stepfather the day after, no wonder she broke so quickly compared to Sakura, who took three nights to break in canon.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

A Reversal of Fortunes

Chapter 4

Shirou got off the bus at the bus stop, and paused to stretch his limbs as the bus drove off. He took stock of his surroundings before moving on, noting the complete silence around him. Even if it was winter, even if it was much later than when he usually went home, and even if it was the suburbs, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

 _How do I put this, yes, it was like there was an apparition hanging around her, and not a very reassuring one at that. It was like…like someone walked over my grave._

Issei's words came unbidden to Shirou's mind, and he sighed before softly tapping the side of his head with a fist. "It's winter time, it's late, and it's the suburbs." He said to himself, beginning to walk up the street. "It's supposed to be quiet."

But though Shirou had dismissed the surrounding silence, the memory of Issei's words and their implications continued to tug at his mind. In particular, his irrational belief that Rin Matou was a witch…but was it really that irrational?

Magi, or rather accomplished magi, were known to be rich and aristocratic as a rule. It was a consequence of their lifestyle, as research was expensive, while the nature of magecraft as looking back into the past and a focus on bloodlines and inherited legacies and lineages strongly-encouraged an aristocratic mindset among such individuals.

There were exceptions of course, but those were usually younger, less-established and less-accomplished lineages. Shirou himself fell into that category, and he'd no illusions that his way of thinking – not that he particularly cared for their opinions – would be seen as naïve and childish by his fellow magi.

Going back to Rin though, his and Ayako's investigation into Rin's past after that altercation years ago had revealed that she was the heiress to a rich old family. And while it would be some time after that they'd meet Issei and with it covert accusations on the other boy's part that Rin was a witch…

…well, the Matou may just in fact be a local magus family. They certainly fit the part well, with a lineage going back generations and with a lot of wealth to their name to boot.

It was for that reason that Shirou had decided to stop the investigation then and there, in case any further prying tipped over stones that should be left alone. Magi were _especially_ unhappy when other magi pried into their business, and Shirou knew quite well that as a magus he was very lacking outside of those few mysteries he literally could use.

There was no need to provoke fellow practitioners and risk a vicious response, and in any case Ayako was satisfied at what they found at the time. Shirou wasn't a particularly curious or inquisitive person, but he didn't like the idea of dismissing or deriding people without cause.

True, there was that altercation with Rin and the circumstances around it, but even that wasn't enough for Shirou to completely condemn Rin then and there, not without knowing more. It hadn't stopped Ayako from forming a negative perception of the other girl, but she had conceded that there was a point in that they needed to know more.

And so, she and Shirou had gone investigating, and found all they could know at the time, and again when Issei had become their friend. With the Matou potentially a magus family, Shirou privately judged it was better not to know more, and Ayako and Issei were satisfied by then as well.

That ended the matter.

Or, it should have ended the matter.

" _Magi are amoral and ruthless in pursuit of their goals._ " Shirou thought to himself. " _All these gas leaks lately, and then Issei's premonition…is it connected? Are they behind it?_ "

Shirou clenched his fists at the possibility, but after a moment he sighed and shook his head. " _No,_ " he thought while running a hand through his hair. " _There's no evidence, and I shouldn't condemn without evidence._ "

Shirou blinked though at the thought that came after. " _Issei had a premonition, didn't he?_ " he thought. " _Maybe…he…_ "

After another moment, Shirou shook his head again. " _No,_ " he thought afterwards. " _Like with Matou and the gas leaks, there's no evidence that Issei's a magus. It's probably just his training as a monk, I think. But if it was, then…maybe…Matou…_ "

Shirou face twisted into a concerned frown at the thought. If Issei's monk training was responsible for allowing him to feel a premonition from Rin, then there was an even bigger chance that Rin and her family were magi. Though, as a novice, Shirou had to wonder too if Issei's premonition that the apparition or spirit or something hanging around Rin being a malevolent one was completely-reliable.

Shirou took a deep breath. "Maybe I'm thinking too much." He said, briefly closing his eyes while sighing. "It could all…just be…coincidence…"

Shirou trailed off, finding himself staring at the little girl standing in the middle of the road in front of him. She was small, just a child really, maybe between eight to ten-years old. She had long platinum-blonde hair, reaching down past her shoulders, and wore a heavy winter coat in purple with a matching Russian hat and winter boots, though a white scarf was tied around her neck.

It was clear from the clothes that she or her family didn't lack for money, and together with her blonde hair and European features made Shirou wonder what a girl like her was doing in the suburbs at this hour. She smiled at him though, and it made him wonder even more.

There was happiness there, as though she was happy to see him.

 _Why?_

But there was also a hint of bitterness, as though something about him was of fault to her.

 _Why?_

As he thought about her strange smile, she walked down the street, her eyes closed. Shirou could only watch, and as she passed him by, heard her say what was either a warning or a threat.

"If you don't summon one soon, you'll die, onii-chan."

Shirou blinked, and whirled around…

…only to find the girl gone and the street empty.

"What?" Shirou muttered in shock, surprise, and worry.

 _Did I imagine all that? Or maybe was it…_

… _magic?_

 _And what did she mean by 'summon one soon'? Summon what?_

 _And also…_

… _could she be…_

* * *

The golden blades cut through air as Lancer vaulted overhead, using his lance to anchor himself, and pulling it out of the ground with him. Landing in a crouch, he swung at the back of Archer's legs, aiming to hamstring the other Servant.

A sword swung down, and parried the lance. Its pair stabbed forward, and forcing Lancer back. He jumped back a couple of times, opening up the distance before counterattacking with a series of fast stabs which Archer parried with alternating strokes of his blades, before pivoting in close and swinging a sword at Lancer.

He dodged back yet again, Archer in pursuit. Lancer met his charge however, and stabbed at Archer's chest. The spearhead was caught between Archer's twin blades, only for Lancer to force Archer's guard open with an abrupt circular movement before stabbing forward at Archer's chest once more.

Hissing in surprise, Archer sprang back, Lancer in close pursuit. Red flashed through the air nearly too fast for the Human eye to follow, as Lancer stabbed at Archer again and again. Archer scowled as he gave way several steps, before finally feinting and folding his swords back into tonfas at the same time.

A swing of his left arm knocked the lance aside, and then concrete broke underfoot as Archer leaped forward. Lancer dodged a right hook from Archer, and then with wide eyes narrowly-avoided getting cut open by a rising swing from the left, as Archer swung up his left arm with his other sword unfolded.

Lancer gave way, jumping back in an effort to reopen the distance. Archer pressed the offensive though, spinning like a top through the air in a whirlwind of blades as he tried to keep the battle close and Lancer from using his lance effectively.

An alternating series of blows followed, Lancer dodging again and again before being forced into a clumsy parry that knocked him aside. Archer's laughter echoed through the night air as he followed through, swinging golden arcs through the air as he kept it close.

"Damn this, I've had enough!" Lancer shouted, and stabbing his lance into the ground behind him. And then using it as an anchor, he jumped off the ground and kicked Archer mid-charge with both feet on the blonde's chest.

Archer grunted in surprise as he staggered back, Lancer taking the offensive with a roar and a swing at Archer's chest. The blonde dodged back, and Lancer took the initiative, stabbing fast and hard several times before a riposte by Archer forced him back.

"An Archer fighting like a Saber," Lancer growled as he tried to get around Archer. "There's something you don't see every day."

"Of course not," Archer replied with a grin, clearly enjoying himself, also moving in a circle to keep Lancer in front of him. "In truth, though I walk my garden as an Archer, I am best-suited as a Saber, for there is none greater be it in skill, glory, strength, wisdom, virtue and valor and other qualifications than myself! Truly, only the most outstanding of classes is worthy for one such as I!"

"Humph," Lancer snorted as he launched a fresh attack. "Pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

"It is only meet that one should take pride in one's legacy, is it not?" Archer replied, parrying all but the last of Lancer's strikes, and riposting the last, forced Lancer to evade.

"Heh," Lancer barked, finally grinning himself. He wouldn't deny it: he was enjoying this battle too. "I guess it is. You certainly have the skills of a Saber, and can match a Lancer's agility. Who are you really?"

To his surprise, Archer stepped back at that, and stood in a defiant yet triumphant pose, swords held low and legs placed wide. "A worthy question!" he thundered, every syllable ringing with pride. "And I shall answer! For I have no need to cower behind a title, instead standing with pride!"

Lancer stared, wide-eyed and disbelieving as Archer grinned even wider and loudly proclaimed his identity for all who could see and hear.

"I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Master of Mankind, Ruler of the World and all that dwell upon it!" he shouted. "Mine is the first legend, upon which all others follow, and which shall never be forgotten, though all else be lost to the sands of history! For I am the first, and the greatest, and so long as heroes stand defiant of the tyranny of Heaven and Earth alike, I and mine shall never truly die!"

Archer paused ever so briefly, raising a sword in challenge. "Come then," he challenged. "Any who would seek to partake of the Holy Grail, or to stand in rebellious defiance, seeking to take advantage of whatever weakness they may perceive in myself, come, and prove yourselves to me, as heroes who would follow in my footsteps!"

Archer then focused on Lancer, his raised sword dropping to point at Lancer. "What say you, Lancer?" he asked.

Lancer flourished his spear and aimed it at Archer. "I say it's a good day to die." He growled with a grim expression, before grinning. "Though, I'd also say it's too soon to die in this war."

Archer laughed, and crossed both blades in front of him. "Well said," he said. "But words are merely words, and actions count for so much more!"

"Well said," Lancer shouted as he charged. "King of Heroes!"

Archer's laugh of delight echoed through the night as he met Lancer's charge, the Knights of the Bow and the Lance crossing blades yet again.

* * *

Luvia looked on as the battle continued, blue and gold blurs flickering across the battlefield nearly too fast for the Human eye to follow. Sparks flew as blade met blade, dirt and debris spraying in bursts from the ground as concrete broke beneath the combatants' feet.

The blonde blinked and turned her head to see Sakura walk closer, having taken a circular route around the battlefield to approach Luvia. "What's up?" the brunette girl greeted her blonde cousin.

"Just watching our Servants brawling it out over there." Luvia replied, and Sakura giggled.

"Brawling it out?" she echoed. "I doubt they'd appreciate such a description."

"True," Luvia agreed with a shrug. "Sparring then, yes, in hindsight it fits much better. Seeing as they're just feeling each other out, I don't think they'll be invoking Noble Phantasms in this battle. At least, I hope not. It's too early for identities to be revealed. Or it should be."

She glanced at Sakura, who blushed and glanced at the battlefield. Archer had caught Lancer's weapon between his crossed swords, and uncrossing them swept Lancer back. Charging forward, Archer's momentum was spoiled by a probing stab from above even as Lancer lightly jumped back a few times, before bringing his lance down into a two-handed grip and counterattacking.

"He was angry, you know, at first, when I summoned him." Sakura said.

"Oh?"

"You heard what he said, the Saber, the most outstanding of the Servant Classes, should have been his class. Instead he was summoned as the Archer."

"How'd you calm him down?"

"I didn't." Sakura said with a laugh, while Luvia looked surprised.

"He calmed down on his own?" she asked. "How? Or rather, why?"

Sakura shrugged. "Hey," she said. "He's King Gilgamesh. Why do you think he calmed down?"

Luvia briefly looked confused, and then blinking, gave Sakura a once-over. "Oh that's right," she said with a sigh. "He does have a reputation with the fairer sex, doesn't he?"

Luvia then blinked again, and then glanced at Sakura suspiciously. "Tell me you did not…" she began, trailing off as a scandalized Sakura quickly waved her hands in front of her in denial.

"No!" she exclaimed, her cheeks pink. "Of course not! Why would you think that way?"

"Well, he does have that reputation." Luvia said. "That, and taking into consideration the pride of such a man, well, it seemed a reasonable hypothesis as to why he calmed down so quickly over not being summoned as the Saber."

Sakura pouted, and then sighed as Luvia smiled and shrugged apologetically. "It's not completely wrong." The brunette admitted, turning to the battle briefly.

"Oh?"

"He ranted a bit, along the lines of what he said earlier." Sakura said, wincing as she watched Archer get drop-kicked by Lancer. Lancer followed-through immediately, only for Archer to turn his enemy's attack with a raised sword followed by a kick up at Lancer's side that forced the other Servant back, and allowed Archer to get back on his feet.

"And then?"

Sakura glanced at Luvia with a smile. "And then he calmed down all of a sudden." She said with a wink. "He said he'd let it go, before flirtatiously adding that it's because it's bad form to be so angry at a pretty young lady who just didn't know better, and is also still a precocious child at heart."

Luvia burst out laughing, while Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile. "Still a child eh, Sakura?" Luvia teased.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you, miss romantic 'I wish I could meet and marry a simple, handsome, and kindhearted gentleman I could have a happy family with'." Sakura shot back.

"Hey!"

This time it was Sakura's turn to laugh at Luvia's expense, and while blonde pouted at first, she relented with a shrug after a few moments and managed a few laughs of her own. "Fair enough," she admitted. "I suppose I'm still a child too, holding on to a romantic dream like that. But, even if I know it's almost impossible for that dream to come true, I'd like to hold onto it for a little while longer."

The smiles faded, both girls silently watching as their Servants continued to battle. At length, Luvia glanced at Sakura, and gave her another once-over. A blonde eyebrow quirked up, followed by lips twitching into a smile. "Nice shoes." She remarked.

"I know right!" Sakura gushed, the good mood from earlier returning as the brunette struck a pose, showing off her black, form-fitting, knee boots. "They cost me a pretty penny, along with the other articles I had to purchase while preparing for the war, but I'd say it's worth every penny considering the opportunity to show off that this war is."

Luvia giggled and regarded Sakura's current attire. Apart from her equally-stylish and utilitarian boots, she wore black leggings that ran up from her knees to disappear halfway up from her knees under a red, button-down winter coat with long sleeves, the cuffs and collar trimmed with black fur. An _ushanka_ of matching color kept the head warm, all in all presenting the image of a rich young socialite with a very appropriate fashion sense. A bit modern perhaps, but acceptably so, in a young and daring way.

Luvia blinked though, at a strange sentiment that something was missing. It took only a moment to realize what it was though.

"I thought you were near-sighted?" she asked. "Or did you have your eyes fixed?"

"No, no," Sakura said with a wave, and dropping her pose. "Well, I considered that, but the spiritual surgeon said it would be best to put something like that off until after puberty, when the body's physique has completely stabilized into its – relatively – final form."

"Then how?"

"Contact lenses!" Sakura boasted, waving a hand in front of her face. "Shamefully modern true, but if it helps me pull off this new look of yours truly, it's a small price to pay."

Luvia burst out laughing, hiding her mouth behind a hand, Sakura joining in a few moments later. "I'm glad to see you've finally decided to drop that boring pseudo-librarian appearance you project at the Clock Tower." She said. "No offence, but you're not old enough to pull it off in either a flattering or professional way."

"I'd agree," Sakura said with a wink. "In part – it projects my professional, workplace appearance and character well enough that apart from truly-unavoidable social obligations I can focus on my responsibilities as a student and as a magus without getting distracted by outside influences."

Luvia snorted with amusement. "In short," she said. "It's a figurative repellent against the noble-born fops and dandies that infest the Clock Tower."

Sakura shrugged, and Luvia giggled.

"Well," she said. "If that was your goal from the start, then it definitely succeeded."

"That it did. Though, originally I chose that look because it made me look modest and studious at the same time."

Luvia laughed again. "Oh I see." She said with a grin. She narrowed her eyes afterward though, her grin turning veiled. "But if your new look is about showing off, then I'd say the voyeurs are getting a really good look, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know." Sakura said with a sigh, pulling out a pendelum from a pocket. The small, pinkish diamond flashed as it swung on its chain, and then Sakura put it back into her pocket.

"You were feeling things out, weren't you, while walking over?"

Sakura shrugged, and Luvia sighed. "There's probably little chance then that Archer's proclamation just now went unnoticed." She said.

"He's the King of Heroes." Sakura said, sounding surprisingly unconcerned. "It's possible I suppose, that with his true identity exposed an enemy might find a weakness. But…"

Sakura trailed off, but Luvia nodded. "He's the King of Heroes." She continued. "The first and greatest of all heroes. Even if there's a weakness, it doesn't guarantee a victory against a man who in life spat on a goddess' face, killed a being on par with a god, and likely slew and bested many other Phantasmal Species while travelling the world in search of immortality."

"Heroes do not become heroes without overcoming nigh-impossible odds." Sakura concluded. She narrowed her eyes. "Let them come after his weaknesses. It'll probably be not much different from the challenges he faced in life."

Luvia nodded, and then smiled lightly. "From the look of things though," she said with a glance at Sakura. "Lancer and Archer, at least without invoking Noble Phantasms, are a worthy match against each other."

"Just like us." Sakura said, raising a fist at Luvia, who smiled and bumped a fist of her own against it.

"How unsophisticated," she quipped. "But I like it."

Sakura just laughed in response.

* * *

A/N

I'd like to make Proto-Gil truer to his roots in the Mesopotamian legend/supposed Chaotic Good alignment than his canon self is. And I'll start by not having him look down on people just because, and being indulgent to pretty young ladies.

And to be fair, from what we can see in the Fate/Prototype short, he seems a much nicer guy than his canon self is, though (justifiably) still proud of who he is and what he has achieved.

Proto-Cu and Cu pretty much act the same, they just have a different appearance and VA, though the former is supposed to be more forward/daring than the latter is for some reason.


	6. Apologies

First of all, I apologize for discontinuing this story, I know plenty of you were invested into the story. However, I wrote myself into a corner, so unfortunately I'm going to have to reboot the whole story. As it stands it would be insulting to continue the story as it is, as it would have necessitated some ass-pulls to get out of the corner I wrote it into. The fault is all mine, so hopefully the rewrite I've recently posted will catch your fancy.


End file.
